


Harry Potter's very Black plan Snippets

by Rose1998



Series: Harry Potter's very Black plan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose1998/pseuds/Rose1998
Summary: These will be snippets from the POV of the other characters that didn't fit into the main story.
Series: Harry Potter's very Black plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are snippets that didn't fit in the main story. I would advice you to read that one first otherwise this won't make much sense.
> 
> As with the main story I ask that if you find mistakes in my grammar that you will tell me in a polite review. English is not my first language and I only just started writing stories. So please be kind.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

**Dumbledore:**

He came through the floo after being at the Ministry for the day. It was evening already and Albus coudn't wait to sit down with a nice cup of tea and a Lemon Drop and finally be alone again.

The bumbeling idiot Fudge was still in office but it woudn't be long now before a Vote of No Confidence would be called. Albus just hoped that the next Minister woudn't be worse than his predecessor. Or a Death Eater.

Albus glanced at his desk and he felt his heart skip a beat. The silver baubles that were conected to the wards of Number 4, Privet Drive were melted puddles on his desk. It looked like it had happened a while ago too.

The wards were down.

He basically ran out the castle so that he apparate to Privet Drive. He hoped that Harry was alright. It would be a disaster if Tom had gotten his hands on the boy before everything was ready. That must not be allowed to happen.

Albus appeared in front of Number 4. It didn't look like there had been an atttack. He quickly walked up to the door and knocked with a fast beating heart. Something wasn't right here.

It was Petunia who opened the door. She saw who was standing on her doorstep and almost closed the door again.

Albus wanted to sigh but knew it was his own fault. It was his decision to place Harry here where he knew he woudn't be loved as much as a child deserved. But the Prophecy wanted an equal for the Dark Lord and so Albus had decided to make it so.

So Albus let his eyes sparkle as he said to the bitter woman, "Petunia, where is young Harry? I got a notification that the wards protecting you and your family have gone down."

The woman looked sour as she said, "So the boy spoke the truth then. The little thief left. He took our money and left a letter saying he woudn't return. He also left a letter for you for when you showed up."

She went back inside for a little while to grab the letter Harry apparentely left for him. Harry left? It wasn't like the boy to be so rebelious. He hoped this was all a big misunderstanding.

She came back and handed him a letter. Petunai told him before he could open the letter, "The boy is not welcome here anymore. If you bring him back here again we will throw him out on the streets. We want nothing to do with you freaks ever again." She turned around and closed the door before Albus could convince her that it was nessecary for Harry to return here.

He sighed again and opened the letter to read,

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know that leaving like this will not make you and the Order think that I am not a child but you forget one thing: You kept making me go to a house_ _**you** _ _admitted yourself was not a good place for a child. And you were right professor, the Dursley family is not good for 'freaks' like me. So now that there was another safe option, I left._

_Sirius and I had made plans for a safehouse and now that he is gone I will live there. Being alone is better then living with the Dursleys after all, professor. Number 4 Privet Drive is not my home. It never was._

_I can and will not tell you where the safe house is. But it is as safe as we could make it and no one but Sirius and I know where it is. I will board the train as usual on the 1st of September._

_Hope you have a nice summer,_

_Harry James Potter_

Albus could feel his control slipping. This was bad. The boy was supposed to follow him blindly and now he suddenly had decided to make his own decisions. This coudn't be allowed. It was for the Greater Good that the boy would do exacly as Albus told him to do.

It was his Fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petunia:**

She almost slammed the door in the old man's face but she contained herself. It woudn't do if the neighbors saw her slamming the door in the face of someone elderly. It would ruin her reputation. And she worked very hard to show her neighbors the kind and graceful woman she is.

The boy had spoken the truth. The wards were no more now that he was gone. It had made Petunia so angry to find that the boy had run away and even worse to read the letter he had left in his room for her to find. Vernon had destroyed the boys trunk and his freaky school stuff in a fit of rage. Good riddance, Petunia thought.

The little freak wasn't even grateful for the time they had to put up with him. Ungrateful brat.

But deep down Petunia knew that the boy spoke the truth. Her sister would have never treated Dudley like they have treated her sisters boy if Petunia and Vernon had been the ones who died. Perfect Lily who could not do anything wrong, as always. Petunia hated her sister almost as much as she hated herself.

But regardless, the boy had spoken the truth and the wards protecting her precious family are down. It meant that Petunia had to protect her family now and she would.

She walked into the living room to see her big strong men sitting on the couch. Her husband was the first to look up to ask, "Who was that, Pet?"

Petunia loved her husband and she hoped that he would agree with her plan. It was for theirs and their sons safety after all.

She took a deep breath and told her husband, "It was the old man for the school. He wanted to speak to the boy since he was somehow warned that the wards protecting us are down now. He wants us to take the boy back when he is found."

Vernon started to turn red at her words, "No Pet. We will not let the little freak back in this house. After all we have done for the ungrateful boy he had the nerve to run away with our money! No, the freak will not set a foot back in this house!" He almost roared. She agreed with him but hoped the neightbors woudn't hear.

Petunia nodded, "Yes, that was what I told him too. But we don't know what they can do with their magic and now the wards protecting us are gone. So I was thinking, what if we went away to somewhere where they can't find us? Somewhere out of the country?"

Now her son was also paying attention.

Vernon was calmer now that he heard that his wife had a plan, "You want to move to Australia or something? Mmm... my work has just started a new office there. I could ask for a transfer."

Petunia was very glad to hear that he was willing to move, "Do that, dear. As soon as possible. The sooner we can move the more chance there if we can get away from the freaks. They can't get the oppertunity to find us again and make us take the boy back."

Vernon nodded and said that he would call his boss now before he left the office. As Vernon walked away to the landline, Petunia went to sit down beside her son. Her little Dudders was growing up to be such a big and strong man. She was so proud of him.

Soon they would be far away and never again would they be bothered by the freaks her sister loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione:**

Hermione was worried. Headmaster Dumbledore had just stopped by to talk with her and her parents. He told them that Harry had run away from his relatives and that he needed to go back there as soon as possible.

The Headmaster then asked if Hermione had heard anything from Harry or if she had know what he had planned. She did not. And even if she had she would not have told the Headmaster right then. Something felt wrong.

It was after the Headmaster left had she and her parents had a good talk about Harry. What she told them was visibly worrying them and Hermione was getting a bit afraid.

She had never told her parents much about the dangers of Hogwarts in the fear that they would take her out of the school which would mean that if she didn't go to another magical school she would have her memories wiped and her magic bound. And she would have to leave Harry.

She told her parents a bit more about what had happened at Hogwarts and to say they weren't happy was an understatement. They told her that they trusted her to go to a boarding school and that she had damaged that trust.

They also told her how worrying it al sounded. It sounded like all their trials where designed in mind for Harry and later for her and Ron too. And she had to agree thinking back on it. Why could the door be opened with a simple first year spell? Why did no one stop the bullying of Hermione and in second year, of Harry.

And how could a troll get in one of the safest schools of Britain? The wards should have never allowed it even if a teacher let the creature in.

There were so many things that just weren't right with how their years there went. Hermione just didn't know why.

Then her father said something that was so disturbing but yet so true that it made her keep her mouth shut. Her father said that it sounded like Harry was getting groomed by Dumbledore to do something. To be something.

And Hermione knew that was true. Harry was made to go through awful thing after thing and it made him not very confident. With his homelife and the way the Wizarding world kept expecting Harry to fix everything it was almost as if the Headmast wanted Harry to sacrifice everything for him.

The papers said that Harry was the Chosen One. There was a Prophecy Hermione knew but she did know what it said. What is the papers where right for a change?

Would Dumbledore set Harry up for a confrontation with Voldemort? What was she thinking? Of course the barmy old man was.

Harry needed to know this. He needed to know that Dumbledore was not to be trusted. Oh she hoped he was safe where ever he was. She had a good idea where he could be but she could be wrong. The stupid boy made her worry about him so he better sent her a letter soon to tell her he was alright.

Or better yet, she will sent him a letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Augusta:**

The boy was thin. Much to thin. He tried but he was not used to the manners normal to the nobility. It was a worrying sight. Albus Dumbledore had assured the Wixen Wolrd that the boy in front of her was well taken care of and well educated.

It was a lie, she could see that immediately.

He came here for her help and after listening to his story he got that. The poor boy had gone through so much that could have been avoided if only someone had tried. The boy was only her grandsons age and yet he had the eyes of an old man. Or maybe an abused animal expecting the worst.

It was horrifying.

She would teach him. She would teach him how to survive this world of theirs and how to make it bend to his will. She would teach him everything he needed to know. And she would love him like his grandmother would have. Euphemia had been a friend of hers and she would not have stood for what is happening to her grandson.

She would ask Amelia Bones for help since he seemed to trust her and Andromeda Tonks too. The boy clearly needed a lot of healing after the life he led.

Dumbledore woudn't know what was coming for him. He had made an enemy out of House Longbottom with the treatment of her newly adopted grandson. Not that he knew that yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neville:**

Neville had always been a bit lonely. He lived in a big Manor with his elderly grandmother who always expected the best from him. To be like his father.

It was only in the fourth year after he had gotten closer to Harry that he finally didn't feel lonely anymore. He finally belonged somewhere. And if that meant some dangerous adventures then he didn't mind.

Harry became his best friend and soon Hermione became a very good friend too. It was nice. Hermione was the one noticing that his wand didn't work right for him. She went to Professor McGonagall for him and she contacted his grandmother.

Soon he had a new wand and with it his grades shot up. Finally his grandmother was proud of him. When his Gran found out that she made him carry a wand that wasn't a good fit she felt so ashamed. She felt that she should have known better.

She noticed how she had treated her grandson and was determent to do better. They bonded that Summer. Neville started to become more confident and it was all because of the friendship with Harry and Hermione.

Then the next Summer Harry escaped from his relatives. Neville would have been worried if he hadn't expected something like this happening. His friend had to snap sometime.

Luckily it didn't take long before he got a letter from Harry. He was alright and wanted to come by to see him and his Gran.

Why anyone would want to see his Gran Neville didn't know. They might be closer now than ever before but she was still scary.

Harry looked so different but he was still the same Harry as always. Just with a new parent and a new plan. He came to Neville asking for help so help he would get. Always.

Neville vowed he would always help Harry when he needed it. They stand together.

Harry would come by every day and soon Susan joined them too. Neville could see the change in his friend. He become more grounded. He had decided a path for himself and he would do anything to succeed.

Neville could also see the budding attraction between Susan and his friend. He was glad. They would make a good couple and his friend could really use a girlfriend like Susan. A strong girl with her own hopes and dreams that didn't depend on marrying the Boy-Who-Lived.

It still surprised him sometimes that he had friends now. He had Harry, Hermione, Susan and later also Hannah. Hannah was nice. And pretty. And smart.

… Neville might have a bit of a crush.

He had friends that were interested in him. Who wanted to do stuff with him and didn't mind if he took a bit longer with some things.

It was nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dudley:**

He had know that his cousin wasn't as much as a freak as his parents taught him since the attack a year ago. It had been terrifying but even after all Dudley had done and said to his scrawny little freak of a cousin he still saved him.

The cousin he had bullied for as long as he could remember had saved his life.

It changed something for him. After that Dudley had started to pay more attention to the people around him. And what he saw worried him. He had always thought that his parents were normal, good people. But they weren't and it made him sick.

They abused a child in their care. They were mean greedy people without any true friends. And Dudley was horrified to find that he was just like his parents. He had no friends and no future with the way he was going.

So he needed a change. He started taking boxing more seriously so to lose some weight and gain some mucsle. He stopped hanging out with his 'friends'. He started to try a bit more with his school work and asked for help when he didn't get it.

He tried to be kinder to people even if they didn't trust him after all he had done to them. He just needed to try. For the cousin that he had treated so horribly. For himself.

When his parents decided to move to Australia as soon as possible he had mixed feelings about it. On one hand it would mean a fresh start. On the other hand it would mean that he would probably never see Harry again and he really needed to tell his cousin how sorry he was for everything.

But he was underage so he went where his parents went. They moved to Australia and started a new life there.

Dudley got new friends at his new school and started boxing at a local club. His life was better now that he saw his parents clearer eyes. He knew what he didn't want to be and so he worked to never be like that again. And it worked. He had some close friends and he even did pretty well at school.

After he was eightteen he started seeing a therapist without telling his parents. He told her everything, just not the magic part, in the years following. The therapist helped him a lot and eventually he was brave enough to go to the police and tell them what his parents had done to his little cousin.

And to him. Because what his parents had done to him wasn't right either. They loved him yes, but too much. It wasn't a healthy relationship. If he hadn't made a changed he would have died an ealry death with how overweight he was. Or in prison. He wasn't sure if they could do anything about it since everything happened in another country but he wanted to repent. He needed to do it for his cousin even thought it was hard to turn in his parents.

The house on Privet Drive had never been sold so when the Australian police worked together with the London police they quickly found the cupboard with the dirty little matrass and the childish drawning saying Harry's room. They found old blood in the little cupboard.

It took a while to find his cousin. They wanted to ask if he could testify against his aunt and uncle to make sure the charges would really stick. It was then that Dudley found out that his cousin was a Lord four times over.

Dudley was shocked to hear that his no-name poor as dirt orphan cousin was a titled Lord in both the magical world and Dudley's. He met with his cousin in London where his parents had been brought in for questioning.

His cousin looked good. Happy. He had his arm around a pretty woman he introduced as his wife, Susan. She had a tiny baby bump and his cousin looked so proud. It was a good look on him and Dudley was happy for him.

Harry had taken with him the papers from his doctors and the help he had needed to become healthy again. It was horrible to hear how much damage his parents had done to a child. To his cousin. It was the last thing needed to sentence his parents. They got ten years each for child abuse.

Dudley was sad that his parents only saw Harry as the bad guy in this whole trial. They still didn't think that Dudley was the one who had gone to the police. They also didn't see anything wrong with what they had done to the children in their care. Dudley hoped that they would be taught how wrong they were in their time in jail.

Dudley had by now understood that he too wasn't treated right. But now it was over. He had apologised to his cousin and they had agreed to write. They would never be close with all that happened between them but he hoped that they could stay in contact. Dudley would go back to Australia. His life was there now.

Dudley was twenty-five years old now and he was finally happy.


End file.
